ILoveYouEternalDamnation
by Toriga-Okami
Summary: AU-Seifer and Quistis-The Undead-Feeding leads to sex, sex leads to doubt & doubt leads to fear; Fear of rejection; Fear of loss; Fear of the fall. Seifer has always felt fear and he has always felt doubt. The difference was, it never mattered before. R&R


_**A/N:**_Some may recognise this if you've read my FFVII Drabble folder, but I've decided to redo this for Seifer and Quistis and maybe I'll make a 2-shot of it... Dunno... Anyway, felt I needed to put this at the beginning to explain, but I promise I'll not blab again until it's finished, second-shots and all.

* * *

><p><span>ILoveYouEternalDamnation<span>

The doors swung shut behind them as they raced through the dark old hospital, water pouring in veritable lines down the walls and dripping from the ceiling, their splashy footsteps echoing through the halls along with their heavy breathing. He slowed, a fraction of a second to duck under a light fitting that was hanging from the broken plasterboard above their heads. She slowed, turning sideways to slip between the end of the light and the wall. The door at the end of the hallway was locked, breaking their dash as they crashed into it, palms first, knees smashing into the hardwood surface.

He turned to look at her, take in the way her bangs were stuck to her face, a lock of wet yellow hair framing her cheek, the point just touching her full bottom lip in it's slight curl upwards. She was breathing heavily, panting even, her mouth slightly open as she fought to get much needed oxygen to her lungs. Even wet and worn out she was beautiful. He smirked.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, the way his normally slicked hair was now suffering from the water disturbance, the short strands that usually lay flat back on his skull were now stuck to his forehead, held there by the water that slipped along them to run in rivulets over his cheeks and down to his neck. She gulped as she saw him smirk. He was breathing heavier than usual, but not as hard as she was. In a way she found it irritating, she was always the one breathing hard while he watched her with that cocky smile fixed in place.

A torchlight bobbed round the corner at the other end of the corridor accompanied by the sounds of running footsteps on wet ground. His gaze didn't leave her eyes as he slipped away into the shadows, leaving her in the open like a startled fawn in the light of the torch. She turned to stare with eyes wide at the approaching light, pressing her back against the doors and shrinking away as if in fear. He had to admit, she did this very well.

The flashlight shone a golden circle on her body and face, blocking her vision of the person who held the light, but then it was close enough and she could see the vague outline of a man, fat and old. "Only one of you huh?" A monotone voice drawled out, "Stupid kids. I don't have all the time in the world to go chasing after you."

She opened her mouth to retaliate, knowing she couldn't look into the shadows for reassurance, lest she gave away his position, but the old man talked over her. "Shouldn't be in here should you! I'm going to have to report you to the police for this; you _and_ you little boyfriend – when I catch him. This is trespassing you know!"

She pressed herself further into the door, her hand trying the door handle even as a look of reluctant defeat took over her face. The old man nodded, pleased that the girl was showing the right response, despite her boyfriend's betrayal. He managed to take a step forwards before something stopped him in the form of a hand over his mouth and a knife pressed point first to his chest.

"We know it's trespassing." A voice purred in his ear and his eyes grew wide. "It's why we're here. People trespass everyday don't they?"

It was the young man who had been running with the girl he realised. His fears were confirmed as the girl uncurled herself from the corner she had pressed herself into, coming forward until she was no further than a foot away from him. He made a noise, frightened and shocked, as his head was forced back to expose his throat and he caught a glimpse of golden blond hair in the light from his flashlight he never remembered having dropped.

"You first." The young man said to the girl, who took a step closer, surveying the old man carefully before turning her head away with a disparaging look. "You're not frightened are you?" He coaxed, forcing the man's head back further so he could look at him also.

"I'm not frightened." She said, her voice small but cold, blending almost entirely with the sound of the water running down the walls into the puddles on the floor and the old man had to strain to hear her. It was confusing, this run around the hospital corridors, her fear of him approaching, her boyfriend's little disappearing act, getting caught, and now being held like some sort of offering to a sick cult.

"Then go ahead." The boy said, eyeing the old man with a sort of hunger in his eyes that both horrified and disgusted him. "I'll admit he's not the cleanest, but he's the best we can hope for at the moment Trepe, who knows when you'll get another chance."

She stepped up to him, focusing his attention back to her as she stood on her tip toes, curling her fingers into his security uniform and hanging on tightly. He could feel her breath on his neck as she closed in and his heart beat was racing as the blond holding him urged, "Hurry!"

Suddenly she let go of him, stepping backwards and turning to face away with a shake of her head "I can't Seifer. You have him."

The old man barely got a chance for her words to register before the blond growled and buried his fangs in the old man's neck. A silent scream left the man's mouth as the life was sucked from him and his body sagged in the blonde's arms. All the while she had not moved.

Seifer wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he watched her back. He could see her shaking from here and it frustrated him. "Why didn't you feed?" He asked, dropping the man on the ground between them.

"I don't like it when they watch me..." Quistis muttered, a feeble excuse to be sure, but it was all she had and it was the truth.

"You're weak." He stated bluntly, but she couldn't tell whether it was in reference to her morals, her nerves or her physical state. She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself and lowering her head unhappily. She heard him huff behind her, and then his arms were round her and his chest was pressing to her back, comforting even though she knew what was coming.

"You need to feed to survive Quisty." She nodded. "It's been 3 weeks since you've fed off a human." She cringed. "Vampire's are not invincible. You're not invincible. _I'm_ not invincible."

"I know," She whined, leaning her head back on his shoulder so she could look him in the eye when she said "But I just... _can't_... do it when they're watching me... It's demoralising..."

He shushed her comfortingly, tightening his hold on her as her eyes slid shut. Whenever they went hunting, he always offered her first bite, but she never took it. He had been so anxious and excited tonight when she had nearly taken it that he'd rushed her, and now she was shaking and to an extend it was his fault. In fact it was entirely his fault. He hadn't wanted to be apart from her when he found out what he was, so out of selfishness he had bitten her, forcing her into the creature he was. And it scared her. It worried him. She didn't live off the blood like he did, her body used it up too fast, she would have to hunt every night just to satisfy her own hunger, but she didn't, even when he offered to help her.

She was weakening even as they stood there, day by day her aura got smaller and weaker and he had a job to conceal his fear. Which was why... He loosened his hold on her and her eyes flew open, staring at him as he let go and backed away to where the man was lying on the ground.

"He's not dead Trepe." He said quietly, crouching down at the man's head and putting a hand on his chest, to draw attention to the slight rise and fall of his laboured breathing. Her eyes widened as she realised what he wanted her to do; this way he wouldn't be watching her, and she shouldn't be scared. Carefully she made her way over to crouch opposite him and look down at the unconscious man between them. The small puncture marks on his neck were slowly weeping blood.

"Please," he said when she looked apprehensive. "I need you to feed. I need you alive..." He was pleading with her now and he knew she couldn't refuse him. She'd never refused his pleading and the evidence was right here in the way she bent over the man, fitting her own fangs into the marks already made and screwing her eyes shut.

It smelt and tasted of Seifer and she knew that the minute the blood hit her tongue she wouldn't be able to stop feeding until either he was dead or Seifer stopped her. She hated when he pleaded, but she could do nothing to stop the need to please him, giving in to that bone deep urge was almost as gratifying as the blood that now swirled in her mouth as she began to feed. It was exquisite, like being tossed around in a giant wave, the steady heartbeat like a drum with her own heart as it got fainter and fainter with every second that passed. It was a pleasure that was unique and reserved only for the creatures of the night.

He watched with relief as her eyelids flickered shut and her nails dug their way into the now soaking uniform. He knew he should have found her someone more appealing, but if they drew too much attention to themselves they would have to leave this neighbourhood and that was the last thing he wanted. She said she liked it here. He liked it here. He liked her. He wanted to stay for her. If she wanted to stay here then they would. He'd do anything she wanted him to, if it made her happy then he would gladly give up his immortality for her. He just hadn't thought of that before he changed her too.

It wasn't long before the old man's chest stopped moving and the heartbeat disappeared all together. Quistis raised her head to look at Seifer shyly. At some point in her feeding she had fallen to her hands and knees, her hands burying themselves in the man's clothing and hair, her knees splashing into the puddle of mingling blood and water and with her recent, shameless indulgence, coupled with the filth that covered her clothes she was feeling embarrassed.

"Better?" He asked, raising an amused eyebrow at the faint pink on her cheeks, before the torchlight flickered and died, plunging them into perpetual darkness.

"Yes..." Her voice was quiet still, but stronger and it didn't have that worrying waver to it. He let out a breath in relief and smiled, standing up and watching as she did the same.

"We should find somewhere to sleep." He suggested, already smirking at her immediate scowl, as if he'd missed something vitally important. "Have I forgotten something?" He asked her.

She shook her head as he knew she would, and turned to walk away. Reaching out he caught her arm, spinning her into him and his lips settled over hers. It only took a moment for him to have her melting into him, but then he released her, holding her away from him before he said calmly, "If I've forgotten something Quistis, just tell me."

She frowned. He smirked. She looked away. He ducked his head to settle his fangs against her skin. She froze. He bit.

Sweet blood, like a vintage wine, spilled over his tongue as he drank. The acutely refined blood was as warming now as if it had come from a human and it reminded him of the first time he had tasted her this way. It had been raining and they were soaked, running into his apartment building lobby and just standing there, sopping wet, watching the rain running down the windows. He offered her a hot shower and change of clothes. She accepted; they were good friends so it was hardly out of the ordinary. They'd shared wardrobes before and he enjoyed seeing her in his clothes. They always smelt like her for ages afterwards.

They'd gone to his room and he handed her a towel and some clean clothes and left her to shower. He was wondering how he was going to tell her of his... _condition_... when she emerged from the bathroom wearing his shirt and boxers. The sight had taken his breath away – not that he had much need for it anymore – and suddenly all thoughts of revealing his secret left his head entirely. She asked if she could use his dryer. He responded with a plain and simple "Yes."

It took her less than a minute to sort out her clothing and when she returned he announced he was also taking a shower. He was glad she couldn't tell the difference between hot and cold water from the other side of the door. He found it embarrassing to the extreme that he had a hard on over his childhood friend come Tutor and the cold shower was definitely needed. By the time he stepped shivering from the shower he was hyperventilating out of sheer habit and if he'd had a reflection in the bathroom mirror he would have seen how blue he was. But he couldn't see, and as a result he walked out oblivious.

She gasped when she saw him, rushing over and asking him if he was ill, her voice laced with concern even as she practically forced him into the bed. He could recall his frustration at the irony of the situation; there he was desperately trying to conceal his erection and when he finally managed it, here she was pressing her warm body to him thinking he was sick. Well she wasn't wrong, she just wasn't correct in the way she thought.

He'd told her he wasn't ill. She protested. He kissed her, purely to prove his point. She kissed him back. He got carried away. She moaned his name. He bit her. And then he fucked her. She didn't say anything to him the next few days, but she did notice the difference. She couldn't keep down any normal food. She wasn't sleeping. She started looking at other people with hunger fuelling her thoughts. She suffered from an abnormally painful kind of sunstroke, even though the sun hardly ever shined in this city. There was nowhere she could go and no one she could ask but him, so eventually she had to come back.

He was out when she arrived at his flat, so she stood in the dark in the corner of his room and waited. He knew she was there the minute he walked in. He had smelt her from the lobby. They fought then. She blamed him for what he'd done to her. He blamed her for getting too close, too involved. She argued that they were friends. He argued that they stopped being friends the minute he died. She cried. He apologised. She bit him. And then he fucked her.

Seifer lifted his head, releasing her throat from his jaws and looking her in the eye, lingering on the memories in his head. Her azure gaze was bright and clear. "Your turn." She whispered, pushing him back against the wall so she could bury her teeth in his pulse.

"Not frightened when it's me then?" He asked, licking the excess blood from round his mouth, supporting her with his arms as she fed, her eyes flickering shut again and her fingers curling into his shirt, holding him still.

"You deserve it." She said with her mouth full.

"I guess I do," he mused after a few minutes of silence save her small noises of content as she fed, "But you had it coming. You never could keep your hands off me, could you?"

She released him to give him a glare that in all fairness should have sent him packing. But instead he bent his head, licking the blood away from the corner of her mouth, turning the gesture into a kiss when she practically whimpered for more. He had no problems with giving her what she wanted now she'd fed twice, even if the second time was off his own blood. It was better than nothing and it would tide her over until he found her something nicer than an old security guard.

"We should be moving somewhere else." He murmured against her lips as she pulled him closer, her hands skimming over his chest to twine behind his head, playing with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck and making him shudder.

Quistis moaned refusal into his mouth and forced her tongue past his lips, teasing his fangs. He growled low in his throat. He knew what she wanted and she knew what he liked, so there was no reason why he should want to deny her what she so desperately wanted. But he was still trying to walk her backwards, along the corridor and away from the dead man. It might not bother her to have an audience for this sort of intimacy, but it bothered him. He had always been a tad superstitious about this sort of thing and even though the dead man wasn't really going to comment, old habits die hard.

She fought against him, teasing his fangs with her tongue and peering at him from under her lashes, but he was stronger than she was and she was becoming distracted by trying not to trip. Eventually she pulled out of the kiss, raising an eyebrow at the hint of disappointment in his emerald eyes as she turned and walked down the corridor, pausing and listening until she was sure he was following her.

She lead him all the way to his old apartment building, seemingly oblivious to the storm that raged around them outside the hospital. It was like Déjà vu and Seifer couldn't resist the smirk that crossed his lips at the thought. He didn't know why she'd lead them here, but he had nothing to complain about. He pushed the button for the elevator, stealing a glance at her out of the corner of his eye. She was shivering and her lips had turned blue, but her eyes were bright and held a fevered passion that he was sure his own eyes would mirror.

"Want to take a shower when we get in?" He asked as they stepped into the elevator and the doors slid shut. He punched the button for the top floor as he said "I'm sure I've got something you can wear."

He smirked at the shocked look that took over her face but he didn't look at her. He didn't need to look at her to know she was also remembering the events of that fateful night. "Everything's still there isn't it?" She asked, her voice betraying that she already knew the answer before she asked.

"Yes." He said simply as the doors opened and they stepped out, walking side by side to his door, where he ran a finger down the gap between the door and the frame, pulling out a key and slotting it into the lock, twisting it until it clicked, then pushed it open and waited for her to enter. She gave him a small smile as she passed him and he couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"What?" She asked, stripping off her jacket and hanging it up by the door, watching him expectantly.

"You're too cute to be a vampire." He laughed, his hands finding her waist, backing her into the bathroom door just beside the living room. His lips found hers in a series of open mouthed kisses just as her hand twisted the handle and she pulled him backwards into the tiled room.

"That's because of you." She said, tugging at the hem of his shirt, peeling it from his body and sliding her hands underneath it to run over his abs and chest.

"Copping a feel are we Trepe?" He asked though a dizzying mixture of happiness, lust and blood, although his own hands were already exploring her body.

She grinned, exposing sets of pearly white teeth, two slightly longer than the others and infinitely pointier. Her fingers were now making short work of his shirt buttons and the sopping material was pushed down his arms to pile on the floor at his feet, leaving his hands and arms free to hold her and caress her cheek as he kissed her. She made no moves to deepen this tender moment; as much as the headier, more passionate version was something they both wanted and needed, the caring touch was just as appreciated, perhaps even more so now they only really had each other.

But as long as that break in their advances lasted, soon enough he was fumbling with her top, pulling it over her head and dumping it on the floor with his shirt, his hands falling to her belt as she pulled his completely from his trousers. They didn't pick up their activities again until both of them were clotheless and he was backing her into the shower.

Her back hit the cold tile as the hot water rained down on them and she gasped from the shock of the sudden heat. "I thought you were joking!" She spluttered as he crowded her for the hot water, his breath coming in short bursts as the hot water seared over freezing skin.

"I'd rather be warm for this Trepe." He said, bracketing his hands either side of her head, "Besides, I don't want you to be cold for long. You'll use too much energy."

She pouted at the fact that _this_ would be using up a fair amount of energy, but couldn't say anything as he leant in and she found herself automatically raising her head for his kiss, watching him from under her lashes despite herself. She had to admit the hot water was beginning to feel nice, once you got past the shock of it all, but he had that annoyingly gorgeous smile back and he was watching her watching him with that self-satisfied gleam in his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but he just slipped his tongue into her mouth and tweaked one of her fangs. Her eyes screwed shut and then she was pushing away from him, shuddering as he followed her, still playing with that oh-so-sensitive little spot he knew she had never been able to handle.

"Please don't do that to me," She gasped when he relented his assault enough for her to talk and breathe – not that they had any use for that.

"I'm sorry Trepe," He whispered near her ear clearly not sounding sorry at all, his lips painting a line of kisses sinfully good from her ear to her throat, his tongue darting out to lick at her pulse, "I thought this is what you wanted?"

"It is," she panted as his kisses moved down her neck and along her collarbone, his hand reaching down to hook her knee over his hip and she could feel his excitement on the inside of her thigh, "But I can't-"

"Handle it?" He supplied, arms closing tightly round her as she locked her ankles behind his back, her hand's twining round his neck and he took all her weight, pressing her flush against the comparatively cool tiles. He smirked against her neck at the way she half-gasp-half-moaned when he reached a finger down to test her welcome. "Just checking," He whispered when he added another finger, "Could be more ready though Quisty, you're getting out of practice."

Even though it was meant as a joke, she could still tell the underlying jibe at her lack of vampiric action over the past 3 weeks. "I-" She never got further, her next words cut off and forgotten when he exchanged fingers for member, sinking hilt deep inside her, though his fingers didn't stray far and lingered over her clit, drawing slow circles over the engorged nub.

She couldn't decide whether it was a more painful or more pleasurable experience, but he was right when he said she was out of practice. It suddenly came to her, by the way he had stilled entirely, hardly daring to move a muscle, that his comment had been as much of a warning as a reprimand.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his forehead resting on the tiles over her shoulder, his chin gently bumping her when he talked. She was _so_ tight it had taken all his efforts not to groan as he entered her, although part of him wondered what her reaction would be if he had.

Her reply came only as a breathy gasp, she didn't want to say too much because she wasn't sure how truthful her words were and even as he started to moved, slowly and cautiously, she could still feel that sharp pain between her thighs. It was reminiscent of her first time, which interestingly enough had been with him in this very same apartment.

He could tell she was in pain, she had tensed up the moment he entered her and she still hadn't relaxed. It was worrying, but then again, everything she did worried him, even when she was just walking around he was afraid she might collapse or hurt herself. He began to move, slowly and carefully at first, pulling out nearly all the way before easing back in again, gritting his teeth against barrelling inside her like his body wanted to.

"What're you waiting for?" She asked, catching him off guard with her comment, which sounded breathy and light, although her body said otherwise.

He stopped moving enough to whisper "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." She reassured him, kissing his shoulder as her fingers found grips in his thick hair.

He glanced sideways at her out of the corner of his eye, searching for any hint of hesitation, but she looked honest, even a little hopeful. Trusting her judgment, he nodded slightly, taking a step away from the wall, he supported her with one hand splayed on her back, while the other was braced against the shower wall. He urged her upper body into a helpless arch, ducking his head to gently circle one taught nipple with his tongue before enclosing it in the warmth of his mouth, earning a moan from Quistis and a swivel of her hips. He smirked as her legs clenched restlessly around his waist, tightening and releasing as he sucked, careful teeth biting the aching peak, tongue flickering over the trapped flesh, sending tiny jolts to her core.

She moaned his name low in her throat and her hips swivelled subconsciously, reminding him of what she wanted, what they both needed. He smirked, purposefully taking his time and switching to give the other breast the same attention. Her body had relaxed now almost to the point of being boneless, but she wasn't heavy – another thing that worried him – and he took her weight easily, one palm under her shoulders, easing her body into a gentle curve, her stomach and hips pressed flush with him while allowing her shoulders and head to fall back under his ministrations.

"Sei-fer..." Quistis whined, wriggling her hips against him, eliciting a growl and a short, shallow thrust, although whether it was reprimand or reward she couldn't tell. There was something defiantly feral about the way he was holding her; this was a first for them, usually favouring the bed or some other horizontal position, and she couldn't help but notice that she was entirely at his mercy. It was, she had to admit, one hell of a turn on. She wriggled again, hoping it might garner the same response, but alas it didn't.

"Trepe!" he warned, raising his head to look at her from under his bangs. She was turning a nice shade of pink by the time he stopped staring and let her become upright again, stepping to press her back to the shower wall.

"Please Seifer..." She moaned, her grip tightening in his hair when he rocked his hips in reply, "I want – need – more than this... And you – son of a bitch – are not-".

He smiled in self-satisfaction, setting up a short, shimmying rhythm in response to her begs that shut her up, started the pleasure mounting but denied her the penetration that she craved. Despite his outward cool appearance he _was_ a normal man and she _was_ affecting him with the sounds she made and the clench of her body. He grit his teeth and held back against the warmth in the pit of his stomach as she tempted him with one such sound, breathy and sweet by his ear. He attempted to take his mind elsewhere by turning attention to his earlier bite mark, licking the still tender – although rapidly healing – flesh, taking in the iron taste and tang of her blood.

"Please?" She pleaded, one hand slipping from his hair to fall to his hip, brushing her fingertips over his skin in an effort to hurry him and feeling him tense.

"You're going to get yourself in trouble." He muttered, returning his attention to the hand still gently circling the spot where they joined. He smiled egotistically as he sent the soft pad of his thumb brushing lightly across her clit, causing her to buck into his hand with a sharp inhale. "You haven't even told me what you want yet."

She shook her head, suddenly illiterate at the new influx of sensation, the hand on his hip gripping tightly as her legs and hips sought to hurry his rhythm, making him grin against her neck. He knew what she wanted from him and he knew exactly where to touch and what to say to make sure she got it, but he still wanted to hear her say it first. And until the words left her lips, he was going to keep up the maddening assault on her senses as a punishment for her impatience, though his own was just barely concealed.

"Tell me what you want, Instructor." He coaxed, slowing the movement of his fingers and thumb to tantalizingly slow speeds so she could/couldn't talk.

"You..." She panted, trying to grind her hips to his but his hand that had remained fixed to the wall slid down her body, brushing slightly past the curve of her breast to hold her hip, limiting her movement. He kissed a line from her neck to her jaw, peering at her from under his eyelashes as he whispered in fully informed inquiry, "Me?"

She would have nodded, but she didn't get the chance as the first wave hit her, spurred on as he pressed down firmly on her clit, sweeping her away on an orgasm that felt all the more intense for having waited 3 weeks. She could taste her own blood in her mouth where she must have bitten down to silence herself, but she really couldn't care less as she rode out the waves of pleasure, his fingers and cock keeping her high, but gently allowing her down with a sure touch and hard, full strokes.

He clicked his tongue in mock scolding as he drew himself out until they were almost apart and she was breathing heavily with the after effects of her orgasm, her face a mask of want and semi-sated need. He couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face at the evidence to back up his previous 'cuteness' remark.

"Tsk Tsk" He reprimanded her, raising an eyebrow at her apparent disregard for her seemingly bad behaviour. "I want to hear you when you come, Instructor." He smirked as she gulped and he gently kissed her slightly parted lips, before thrusting his tongue suddenly inside in the same instant he drove home inside her. He groaned, swallowing her small cry as his tip bumped against her wall. He couldn't decided which he enjoyed more, the visceral pleasure of making love to her, or the physical feeling of being inside her. He came to the same conclusion he always did when he asked himself this question; he didn't know and nor did he care. And with this in mind he found he just couldn't resist teasing her teeth once more, seeing as it was one of their _favourite_ tender spots.

Her breath hitched in her chest and her warning growl merged with an uncontrollable scream that escaped the seam of their mouths at the overwhelming sensation. She struggled half-heartedly against his cruel, torturing tongue before giving up on fighting the attention he so _lovingly_ lavished on her fangs. She re-buried her fingers in his hair, tugging his head back as she strove to return the gesture, duelling with his tongue and sliding into his mouth to tease his teeth as his pace sped up, driving into her again and again in a breath taking assault. His groan reverberated through her chest and prompted from him an extra languorous sweep of her mouth, ending emphatically with her fangs, spurring her on to her second orgasm as he too reached his completion. He had no choice but to let himself go, her attention to his sensitive teeth coupled with the insistent clench and ripple of internal muscles proved to be his undoing.

"Oh! Oh _Hyne!_" She cried, releasing his mouth as they jerked together in uncoordinated spasms, her hands fisted in his hair, her eyes tight shut and mouth agape. He braced a hand against the shower wall, the other retreating from between their grinding bodies to hold her securely to him, his teeth gritted, a low snarl emitting from his throat as he spilled his seed inside her. He could feel her breath on his shoulder and she was making small hiccupping sounds as their bodies twitched with the after effects of honestly one of the best orgasms he could recall. It looked like three weeks was worth the wait from one point of view at least.

After a few moments of only their heavy breathing he pulled out of her with barely a noise, although her intake of breath at the slick friction didn't go unnoticed and her legs slipped bonelessly from around his waist. He reached to their side and turned off the now lukewarm water, just content to stand there holding her until she got her breathing under control and her legs had some semblance of control about them.

When she was finally able to stand on her own two feet he lead her out of the shower and to the towel rail. Thankfully there were towels there and he wouldn't have to walk naked through his apartment to find them both something to dry off with. He wrapped her in a big fluffy white one and grabbed one for himself, drying his hair first before attending to his body, watching out of the corner of his eye as she did the same.

It didn't matter how many times he saw her, clothes on/clothes off, she still took his breath away, but it was something he wouldn't tell her readily, as he had never been very good with words and he still wasn't entirely sure whether her feelings for him went as deeply as his did for her. He had always had a biting suspicion that she was only with him because he had made her this way and she had no other choice, no one else seemed to want her and they were already paired off anyway. Anyone would have taken their activity of only moments ago to be a fairly solid answer to the standing point of their relationship, but he had always had his doubts, even when they were merely friends; he could see no reason for anyone as devastatingly beautiful as her to be entirely unwanted, let alone have anything to do with someone as broken and luckless as himself.

"Are we going to sleep here?" She asked, pulling him from his daze.

"If you want to sleep somewhere else we can."

"No," she shook her head, gathering the towel to her front and hiding herself behind it, "I wanted to sleep here. It's why I lead us here to begin with."

Her voice had dropped a few levels in volume over the last sentence and he couldn't help but smile at her obvious apprehension. If he said anything against it now they would find new clothes and they would leave to find somewhere else to sleep. But if he said nothing, then they would stay there for the daytime and perhaps even the one after that.

"Then I guess we're sleeping here." He confirmed, wrapping the towel round his waist and turning for the door. He waited until she followed, her towel now secured around her body, then lead the way into his old bedroom, rooting through the cupboard and pulling out various items of clothing; two pairs of boxers, his biggest t-shirt and his best black shirt, the one she had said was her favourite. He gave them all the once over to make sure they were still intact, then handed her a pair of boxers and his shirt. She took them silently and put them on without a word. He couldn't help from wondering as he pulled the boxers up his legs, "Did I hurt you?"

She looked at him in confusion for a moment, then shook her head, continuing to do up the buttons, "I'm just tired, after that." She said quietly, then added somewhat irritably "And my teeth are _still_ sending shocks all the way through me."

"Oh." He said quietly, attempting to hide his smirk of satisfaction at her lingering reaction, it was difficult to get Quistis Trepe to react to _anything_, forget any notions of _lingering_. He pulled the t-shirt over his head then walked forward to help her do up the buttons. She gladly let him help, dropping her hands and watching as his nimble fingers fixed her into the shirt, brushing every so often against her skin. Once the shirt was buttoned up he took her hand and walked her to the bed, leaving her to snuggle down into the once familiar covers as he walked around the apartment checking all the windows were locked and the blinds were down. They might not be Vampires like in the myths, but too much sunlight would make them ill and since they would both be asleep during the day there would be no opportunity to shut the light out later.

He walked back into his room and shut the door, his eyes picking her out in the darkness where she was waiting for him on the bed. He had no need for a double bed when he was alive, having no steady girlfriend to share it with, so he had never upgraded to anything bigger than a single. He lay back and she came with him, fitting her body around his in such a way than every ample curve was pressed to hard muscle and her head came to rest in the crook of his chin. He knew in his head it was only to conserve space, but it didn't stop the fluttering in his heart at her proximity.

They lay in silence for what seemed like forever until finally her breathing stopped and he knew she was closing in on sleep now. He was eager to follow her, happy now he was sure she wouldn't be lying awake on her own, but a thought suddenly rose the foreground of his mind and it was impossible to ignore. He knew she wasn't sleeping yet because her body had yet to turn solid like marble, so gently he cleared his throat, both feeling and hearing her breathing start up again as she indicated she was awake and listening. "Trepe..."

"Mm?" He swallowed nervously, wondering if her was really about to say this to her, even as the words left his mouth:

"I know Vampire's can't create offspring..."

She tensed at his indication, but he had already opened his mouth and started his confession of insecurity, there was no backing out now, or she would be left forever wondering what he'd been going to say and she might come to the wrong conclusion and he didn't want that to effect what he already secretly considered to be a 'relationship on the rocks'.

"But if they could... I mean.. If we were still alive..."

"Would I?"

"Yes."

"With you?"

"Not necessarily but... for argument sake, yes."

"Yes."

"Really?" He grimaced as the question left his mouth; it had sounded to pathetically hopeful that he wasn't at all surprised when she propped herself up on an elbow to stare down at him with a slightly incredulous look on her face.

"Of course I would. Don't you think it's a slightly silly question?"

"Not really..."

"Then what was the point in asking if that wasn't the answer you were expecting?"

"I was expecting you to tell me the truth," he said, turning his head away out of embarrassment of his situation; she ought to have known that already, given his obsessions with honesty. "I didn't expect you to give me the answer you thought I was expecting." She stilled, giving him reason to begin explaining in a hurried voice. "I mean, I was thinking about you and me and I thought... Fuck - What if you didn't feel about me like I feel about you and... I wanted to know because I love you and this seemed like a... pretty fucking good way to find out..."

She was silent for a long while, as if thinking. He didn't want to look at her, but he knew she was still paying him attention; she was tracing the letters of the logo on his t-shirt and her slightly long nails were making him shudder inside his clothes as they passed over his chest. At long last she huffed, relaxing onto his chest and resting her chin on his collarbone. "I think... If I was to have a child, it would be yours... But as you said, Vampires cannot create offspring, so I can't bear you a child no matter how much you or I want it. I don't know how you feel about me so I don't know if I feel the same... But I can't think of any other man I would ever be with like I am with you..."

"Is that because you don't have a choice though?" He asked with a barely concealed stab of jealousy. A part of him really didn't want to know the answer, the other part was waiting with baited breath for her answer, afraid yet excited to hear her revelation. She had always had a thing for Puberty-boy after all, what was a couple of years apart in the face of love? Nothing about her feelings had to have changed.

"I don't think I'm without choice, Seifer." She said thoughtfully, "I'd like to think you'd let me go if I really wanted it. But I don't. You were my best friend before we... changed... and now you're both my partner and my lover. Don't you think that speaks for itself?"

He turned his gaze back to her just in time to catch her kiss as it settled over his mouth, her tongue gently playing against his fangs before she returned to her position, unbreathing and unmoving beside him, turning stony cold and hard in his arms almost the very second she had settled back down. He smiled, slightly happier and pulled the covers over them both. He shut his eyes, and tried to wipe the grin from his face. They were only two simple reasons and he was a realist above all else. One, she had said she would have his child, euphemism for settling for what she could get, not necessarily confessing that she loved him; that would make any man's day and Trepe had never made a point of making people's days. Two, she may have admitted that he was her lover, but that didn't have to mean she was 'in love' with him. Besides, she hadn't even answered his question...

He closed his eyes and let sleep pull him away, hoping – as he did every time he closed his eyes – that time would not unravel while he was sleeping and leave him alone, compressed and loveless. It was enough of a struggle to get up each dusk and try to fix his appearance without a reflection, he was not looking forward to the night this dream would end and the beautiful creature in his arms disappeared. He had no intentions of fixing his world then. There was no point and Seifer Almasy never did anything that didn't serve a point.


End file.
